The UnForgotten Heroes
by PlayerToBeWriter
Summary: dialah sang pahlawan,dia akan kembali untuk menjaga bumi dari ancama sang 'superior'berhasilkah sang pahlawan?baca aja...very Bad Summary,Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

**ToBe,Log-In**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok... pertama ini adalah fic kedua gw,kedua gw bikin fic baru karena merasa jelek dengan ficku yang lama jadi ku delete dan kuganti Pleas**

 **Disclaimer:Abang masashi Kisimoto  
**

 **Author:Me Tobe  
**

 **Genre:Adventure Pasti,romace mungkin,family mungkin,**

 **fantasi tentu ini fic bukan cannon,dll.**

 **Warning:Tulisan pemula,Banyak typo,**

 **Harap yang matanya -/+ Pake kaca mata dlu biar keliatan,**

 **Dan terakhir Don't Like Don't Read My Fic Ok**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **"Seseorang Berhasil Karena Melihat peluang yang kecil kemudian dia usahakan menjadi sebuah keberhasilan"**

 **ToBe**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Dizaman Dahulu...

dizaman dimana orang-orang hidup dalam ketakutan...

ketakutan karena teror tiada henti...

teror yang disebabkan oleh...

Mahkluk supranatural...

makhluk yang dianggap mitos atau cerita dongeng...

tetapi ada seseorang berkekuatan hebat yang membela mereka...

seseorang yang masih diingat dari makhluk supranatural yang besar sampai yang dilupakan masih mengingatnya...

mengingat saat teman-teman sebangsa mereka mati olehnya...

dengan aura Killing Intents Yang begitu kuat...

sampai-sampai memebuat sang Bintang Fajarpun bertekuk lutut dibawahnya...

Setelah Dirasa aman Dia menghilang...

Sampai ada yang mengabarkan bahwa dia mati...

tapi...

mereka akan selalu ingat ancaman sang Pahlawan...

"Jika suatu saat terjadi Perang yang mengakibatkan Manusia yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang supranatural mati...maka saat itulah aku akan melenyapkan kalian tidak peduli itu baik ataupun buruk..."itulah katanya...

sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berani atau berhasil membuat sang pahlawan muncul kembali...

dan orang-orangpun maupun mahkluk supranatural memberikan Julukan yaitu...

 **The UnForgotten Heroes...**

'Tap'

terdengar seseorang menutup buku yang cukup tebal dengan judul 'The UnForgotten Heroes'.yang membaca adalah seseorang ataupun bisa dibilang ...Lebih tepatnya iblis perempuan bernama 'Sona Sitri/Souna Shitori(Didunia manuisa mengenalnya)'.dirinya merupakan salah satu iblis bangsawan yang dimana keluarganya merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang berpengaruh di Neraka Atau para iblis menyebutnya 'Underworld'.dia sedang membaca buku yang sungguh saja bahkan Thirexa 666 Sang naga kiamatpun kalah dengan orang yang disebutkan dibuku dia akan protes dengan pembuat bukunya,tapi...sayangnya pembuatnya itu namanya Hanya 'N.'yah...aneh sekali nama pembuat buku dirinya yang tidak mau terlambat sekolahpun membuka portal sihir dengan lambang clan Sitri kemudian masuk itu ruangan perpustakaan keluarganyapun sepi.

'Sring...'

Kini portal sihir terlihat diruangan yang dilebeli 'Ruang OSIS'.setelah itu muncullah sona lengkap dengan tas serta seragam khas Anak Kuoh kota kecil namun kini hanya diam dengan mata dinginnya menuju meja kerjanya dan mengerjakan tugas selayaknya ketua ada satu orang terlihat cukup mencurigakan,yaitu seorang anak baru dengan wajah yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya saja yang sedang Eye's itupun dia langsung bertanya kepada wakilnya

"Tsubaki,apakah kau tau anak baru bernama Namikaze Naruto ini?wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker dan juga sangat mencurigakan menurutku"ucap sona sambil melihat profil naruto yang ditulisnya(atau wali/orang tuanya)

"Emm...kata kepala sekolah dia pindahan dari tuanya ditugaskan disini makanya dia pindah disini kata kepala sekolah Kaichou"ucap Tsubaki yang sangat mirip dengan sona dengan nada sopan dan hormat

"Hmm...Tsubaki Awasi anak baru secepatnya jika ada yang mencurigakan"perintah sona

"Ha'i Kaichou"ucap Tsubaki hormat kemudian pergi namun sebelum itu...

"Emm... kaichou sebaiknya anda masuk kelas,kelas sudah dimulai dan anak baru itu juga masuk dengan kelas yang sama dengan kita serta Rias dan Akeno-san"ucap tsubaki,sementara sona hanya memijit keningnya kemudian pergi dengan tsubaki menuju kelas

'Sreek...'

"Permisi sensei,maaf kami terlambat karena banyak tugas OSIS yang harus kami kerjakan"ucap sona mewakili

"Hmm...tapi lain kali usahakan kerjakan dengan cepat duduklah"ucap sang sensei mempersilakan

"Baiklah Mari kita lanjutkan matarinya"dan sang senseipun itu sang murid baru yang duduk dipojok dekat jendela hanya menatap dua orang yang terlambat tapi dengan tatapan hangat dan tentunya Eye's Smilenya yang dia tunjukkan kepada mereka dan kebetulan berada tepat didepan tempat duduknya

"Emm...perkenalkan namaku naruto Namikaze,salam kena Eto..."ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan nada ragu karena belum kenal

"Souna,Souna Shitori dan Disebelahku adalah Tsubaki Shinra"ucap sang penerus sitri sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Ohh...salam kena Shitori-san,Shinra-san"ucap naruto sambil tetap Eye's Smile

"Ekhmm...Namikaze-san harap perhatikan guru saat sedang menerangkan,mengerti?"tegus sang sensei

"Oh...Ha'i Sensei"ucap naruto kembali mencatat begitu pula Sona dan Tsubaki yang juga mencatat penjelasan guru dipapan tulis dengan serius

'Kring...kring...kring'

terdengar bel pertanda istrirahat,anak-anakpun memberi salam kepada sang sensei kemudian berjalan(ada juga yang langsung lari)menuju Kantin,tapi Naruto dengan santainya hanya mengambil bento dikelasnya kemudian pergi keatap.

Sesampainya diatap dia perlahan membuka maskernya dan terlihatlah wajah yang tampan yang selama ini disembunyikannya dibalik makan dengan tenang sampai ada yang muncul dari langit yang terlihat aneh tapi inilah kenyataan,sementara naruto hanya menatap robekan itu dengan santai karena sudah tau apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang datang

"Hmm...bagaimana harimu Naru?"tanya gadis kecil mirip dengan boneka sekaligus Naga yang ditakuti oleh 3 fraksi besar saat The Loli Goddes Dragon Ophis

"Hm?Hariku baik Ophis-san bagaimana dengan Red?"tanya ophis hanya menghembuskan nafas sedikit kesal

"Hm...dia pasti baik-baik saja di Celah dimensi,tenang saja"jawab ophis dengan wajah imutnya

"Owh... kalau begitu ada apa kau menemuiku?pasti ada sesuatu,kan?"tanya naruto sementara hanya tersenyum polos

"Emm... kau benar sebenarnya aku ingin kau menjadi milikku,maukan?"tanya ophis dengan wajah polos yang masih dipertahankannya

"Hufft... kau tau ophis jika itu terjadi maka akan lahir 'Dragon Emperor'Yang keempat kau tau"jawab naruto

"Owh... kalau begitu tak apa kok aku mengerti...kau pasti kau khawatir dengan para fraksi yang akan mengulangi masa kelam itu"ucap ophis memaklumi

"Baguslah kau mengerti aku ophis"ucap naruto sambil kembali memasang maskernya

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu...bye~My Mate"ucap Ophis kemudian masuk kedalam robekan dimensi yang dia ciptakan

"Kalau begitu Aku akan siap-sap"ucap naruto kemudian pergi dibawah diapun kembali bertemu dengan dua orang yang dia sapa tadi agak tidak enakpun dia menyapa

"Owh... hai Shitori-san,Shinra-san"sapa naruto

"owh...kau juga"ucap tsubaki

"Masuklah sebentar lagi akan bel masukan akan dibunyikan"ucap Sona kemudian masuk disusul oleh naruto hanya bisa tersenyum

"Ha'i"balas naruto

'Huftt...semoga suatu saat nanti ketiga fraksi besar bisa damai,dengan begitu aku bisa tenang dengan tugasku'batin naruto kemudian masuk kedalam

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Oh...sudah selesai ini hanya perkenalanlah bahasa pertama disini buku yang dibaca sona itu ciptaan naruto yang sengaja ditaruh ditempat perpustakaan pribadi milik disini kekuatan naruto ada bisa aja milih antara lain:**

 **(Cakra) tapi gk akan ada doujutsu ataupun skill mirip dengan naruto canon(Kyuubi mode Dll.) gk bakal ada**

 **(Buah iblis+Haki) tapi cuma satu sembarang jenisnya**

 **Pedang orang di bleach(Entah itu pedangnya Ichigo Ato yang lain) boleh kekuatan ciptaan kreasi kalian sendiri**

 **(Sihir)manapun yang penting sihir**

 **energi yang ada di 'Date A Live'kekuatan para spirit itu sendiri(Saya Lupa Nama energinya)**

 **Kekuatan lain seperti tokyo ghoul,Energi Roh Di Yu Yu Hakushodan lainnya**

 **Ok...kalian bisa pilih noh salah tiga bakal gw bikin kekuatan hasil voting terima apapun kecuali hinaan tanpa alasan yang jelas**

 **Sekian dari saya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBe,Log-Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**ToBe,Log-In**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh...Hai Minna #lambaikan tangan ... ternyata lumayan untuk pemula ya seperti kata gw kemarin "pilihlah tiga kekuatan yang menurut kalian cocok dengan naruto".nah karena itulah gk bakal ada action sampe chapter ini hanya perkenalan(Pembuka:V). yang bilang "tambahin word".hmm...ok gw tambahin tapi max 2K NoPrptes. kalo suka mending baca fic yang lebih bagus sono#Ngusir :V. itu aja dlu Enjoy The Story and Review what is Wrong Ok ^^.**

 **Disclaimer:Abang masashi Kisimoto  
**

 **Author:Me Tobe  
**

 **Genre:Adventure Pasti,romace mungkin,family mungkin,**

 **fantasi tentu ini fic bukan cannon,dll.**

 **Warning:Tulisan pemula,Banyak typo,**

 **Harap yang matanya -/+ Pake kaca mata dlu biar keliatan,**

 **And The Last Don't Like Don't Read My Fic Ok**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

'At Class'

Bosan...

Tanpa ada yang menarik...

hanya mendengar perkataan guru...

mencatat...

kerjakan tugas...

ulangan...

Pulang...

Lulus...

Sekiranya itulah kehidupan sekolah zaman setelah lulus hanya perlu kuliah sambil bekerja lalu mencari pasangan hidup,menikah,mempunyai keturunan,kemudian mati.'Enak sekali manusia seperti dulu hidup bahkan harus dibawah tekanan'batin naruto sambil tetap melakukan kegiatannya,yaitu:mencatat perkataan guru agar terlihat sebagai murid yang ... walau sebenarnya tujuannya sekolah hanya mengawasi makhluk supranatural yang dirasakannya ingin memulai dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi,hell no...hanya jika tuhan menghendaki saja baru dia akan membiarkan para mahkluk penduduk asli bumi merasakan hal seperti dia tidak tau bahwa ada yang mengawasinya,yaitu:Tsubaki yang mengawasi gerak-gerik naruto namikaze ini,semua hal yang ada pada dirinya misterius bahkan sulit murid sekolahan itu tidak pakai masker,murid sekolahan juga tidak menggunakan perban didahinya kalaupun iya maka harusnya ada bercak merah tanda bahwa kepala terakhir sejak kapan dia hilang?tunggu...hilang?

'Sial aku kehilangan akan marah jika aku gagal mengawasinya'batin Tsubaki kesal sekaligus kesal

'Xixixi...sudah kuduga dia mengawasiku,tapi...sepertinya dia belum tau siapa aku sebenarnya'batin naruto yang ternyata sudah tempat biasanya dengan bento yang seperti yang berbeda hanyalah yang menemani,jika kemarin ophis maka sekarang adalah sang rival dari ophis yaitu Great naruto lebih suka memanggilnya 'Rose'.hmm...kenapa?karena wujudnya dia memakai wujud yang sama dengan'rose'di game yang lumayan terkenal yaitu Dragon Nest(bahkan sampul fic inipun dari wallpapernya DN the Movie#abaikan aja)ok balik ini naruto sedang bersama dengan rose wujud yang diambil great ...siapa yang menjaga celah dimensi?ohh...tenang saja rose hanya tubuh yang asli masih menjaga celah dimensi,ok mari intip mereka.

"Emm... kau tau bahwa akan terjadi hal yang besar pada bumi?"tanya rose

"Hmm... aku aku tau bahwa nanti makhluk supranatural muncul secara sekarang mereka hanya mencari aliansi agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi secara itu juga berakibat dengan organisasi gelap yang semakin kutakutkan adalah jika seandainya para makhluk penduduk bumi ini menjadi korban tidak ingin itu"jawab naruto dengan panjang

"Hmm... lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika itu terjadi?"tanya rose lagi

"Hm...kemungkinan aku akan menjadi berseker seperti dulu atau lebih buruk Rose"jawab naruto sambil menatap langit biru dengan pandangan -olah pikirannya sedang pergi entah kemana

"Hmm...kalau begitu aku hanya bisa menyerahkan masalah itu ke-dirimu bagaimanapun sudah tertulis bahwa'saat keadaan dunia mendekati akhirnya akan muncul dua mahluk superior dari dua bangsa yang berbeda'yang kutebak adalah kau dan Si **666** itu"ucap rose sambil melakukan hal yang dilakukan naruto yaitu menatap langit biru.

"Hmm...mungkin saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya membela orang yang jika sudah kelewatan aku akan perlihatkan 'sedikit' kekuatan superiorku"ucap naruto yang kini tersenyum,namun itu hanya sementara karena setelah itu dia memakai kembali maskernya kemudian pergi menuju hanya menghela nafas kemudian pergi kembali ketempatnya.

saat ini naruto sedang jalan-jalan sambil eye's smile seperti biasa namun kali ini berbeda,saat ini dia tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berada didalam suatu ruangan,yaitu Ruangan tempat biasa para anggota club kendo ini terlihat yuuto kiba sang pangeran sedang berlatih dan sedang diperhatikan oleh fansnya

"Ekhmm...Permisi maaf mengganggu latihanmu ... mau tanding ?"tawar naruto sambil tetap ber-eye's smile ria.

"Emm... begitu bersiaplah Namikaze-san"ucap yuuto kiba sambil memasang kuda-kuda naruto hanya berdiri tegak dengan mengarahkan ujung bokken yang diambilnya dan juga dengan pegangan terbalik.

yuuto yang melihat hanya sedikit bingung namun akhirnya menyerang naruto degan cepat naruto hanya kehabisan akal yuuto kemudian melakukan tendangan untuk melompat kebelakang sementara naruto hanya diam saja sambil menangkis tendangan mendarat yuuto langsung mundur kebelakang setelah bokken naruto ingin melakukan gerakan menusuk kearahnya.

"Hmm...refleks yang bagus kiba-san"puji kiba hanya tersenyum juga

"Kau juga Namikaze-san"puji pertandinganpun berlanjut

kini naruto sedang menahan dan mengcounter serangan yang diarahkan yuuto yang makin lama makin terdesak terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan Iblisnya untuk mengimbangi,namun entah mengapa dari tadi terlihat naruto biasa saja sementara yuuto celah akhirnya naruto melakukan penutupan dengan memukul tagan yuuto yang memegang bokken hingga bokkennya terjatuh kemudian menodongnya dengan bokkennya

"Hm...Skak Mat"ucap naruto sambil ber-eye's Smile

"Hah... aku kalah sepertinya"gumam yuuto Dengan terkejut

"hm...kau terlalu terburu-buru,sehingga menjadi cepat Latih lagi kesabaran dan seni pedangmu Itu saja"saran naruto kemudian pergi dari situ

"Um...aku akan mengikuti saranmu Namikaze-san"gumam kiba kemudian mengambil bokken yang tergeletak ditanah kemudian lanjut berlatih lagi.

saat ini rias dan kawan-kawan sedang berlatih disebuah mereka sedang latihan dengan giat(tadi Yuuto latihan di ruang club kendo karena disuruh Rias).terlihat Issei sedang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas karena latihan yang dia sebut'siksaan' yang lainnya santai saja karena sudah terbiasa.

"Ayolah issei kalau kau begini terus maka kita tidak akan menang lho"ucap rias sedikit menyemangati issei hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian mengangguk semangat

"Umm aku akan berusaha"ucap issei

sementara yang lain hanya Melanjutkan Latihan Mereka,tapi Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka.

'hmm...menarik saja nanti mereka bisa memberikanku pertunjukkan yang menarik'Batin orang itu lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Ekhmm... pertama saya minta maaf karena kelalaian saya meninggalkan fic saya bakal updet antara 2 hari ato sehari sebelum 2sampe3chapter sekaligus untuk permintaan maaf saya karena lalai dalam menjalankan fic itu aja yang mau ToBe ucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan dan Mohon Maaf Lahir batin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBe,Log-Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, adalah hari liburku jadi wordnya bakal membosankan tapi semoga saja sih untuk yang mau nanya kekuatannya naruto**

 **Disclaimer:Abang masashi Kisimoto**

 **Author:Me Tobe**

 **Genre:Adventure Pasti,romace mungkin,family mungkin,**

 **fantasi tentu ini fic bukan cannon,dll.**

 **Warning:Tulisan pemula,Banyak typo,**

 **Harap yang matanya -/+ Pake kaca mata dlu biar keliatan,**

 **Dan terakhir Don't Like Don't Read My Fic Ok**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Saat ini...bisa dibilang saat yang paling ?karena saat ini Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib lebih tepatnya pemimpinnya Rias Gremory sedang mendapat kunjungan dari kakak ipar dan juga...

Tunagannya.

yap...saat ini dia sedang menghadapi keadaan yang begitu dipaksa menikah dengan pria yang bahkan tanpa alasan dia menolaknya,rias sudah tau sifat raiser karena memang mereka sering saling mengunjungi waktu ...setelah kakaknya Ruval Phoenix(Gw lupa tulisananya harap masukan#FalseOrTrue?)pergi dari Underworld kedunia manusia semua berubah...semua tidak sama lagi seperti yang sekarang Playboy,sombong,dan juga keras mengapa dirinya tidak mau dijodohkan dengan pria didepannya tentu saja pria keras kepala itu bersikeras untuk berjodoh ...sungguh keras kepala

'Huft...sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain'batin Rias akhirnya menantang Raiser untuk bertanding diranting game di mendapat tawa meremehkan dari Raiser yang merasa bahwa itu sia-sia saja.

"Hmm...kalau begitu gunakanlah waktu yang ada untuk berlatih kau tetap akan jatuh kepelukanku Khu...khu...khu..."ucap Raiser kemudian pergi berasama Parrage dan Kakak ipar Rias yang ingin melapor kepada kakak Rias.

sementara itu...

.

.

.

saat ini naruto jalan dengan karena dia ada apa namun hari ini adalah hari dia disuruh Ophis ke Eropa untuk mencari anggota yang kebetulan atau takdir tinggal disana,namun diperjalanannya dia malah dikroyok oleh 1000 Penyirih kelas menengah memang menang tapi tetap saja dia harus pulang dengan keadaan seperti ...semoga saja Ophis bisa memberinya bayaran tambahan sebagai jaminan kecelakaan kerja(Emang BPJS?#Abaikan).

'Grr...'

'Srek...srek...srek...'

terdengar geraman dari balik itu keluarlah makhluk mirip entah mirip apa dari mitologi Norse yaitu Fenrir(Btul gak?) bersama kedua anaknya yaitu Skoll Dan Hati(gw baca dari beberapa Fic senpai).bersamaan dengan itu muncullah Dewa Kejahatan dari Mitologi Norse yaitu Loki lengkap dengan pakaian dia berjalan berdampingan dengan ke-tiga hewan itu dengan santainya dan jangan lupakan seringaian jahatnya.

"Apa maumu Loki?jika kau mengajakku bergabung denganmu,maaf saja tapi aku menolak"ucap naruto dengan nada ... sepertinya kejadian tadi membuat naruto tidak mood untuk menghadapi dewa (klo orang itu aneh)dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak,aku tidak ingin mengajakmu bergabung ...aku ingin mengalahkanmu NARUTO NAMIKAZE"ucap Loki yang langsung mengeluarkan aura dewanya dan melesat kearah ke-tiga hewan itu hanya diam menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Hah...pergilah Loki aku sedang malas meladenimu,lagipula kau masih berhubungan dengan dewa mitologi malas menjadi buronan lagi"ujar naruto malas sambil menangkis pukulan demi pukulan yang diarahkan kepadanya

"HAHAHA...Jangan membuatku tertawa karena itu?Huft...tapi AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN HAL ITU"Ucap dan Teriak Loki yang melesat lagi kearah naruto tetap memasang wajah malasnya

"Hmm...baiklah jika itu maumu aku ladeni"Ucap naruto kemudian maju Kedepan dengan cepat memukul wajah Loki namun dengan mudah Loki serangannya gagal naruto dengan cepat menarik lagi tangannya kemudian memukul lagi loki tapi lagi-lagi dapat waktunya untuk menyerang loki memerintahkan Fafnir,Skull Dan Hati Untuk menyerang Para anjing liar*?* akan menerjangnya naruto langsung memanggil pedangnya

" **My Star Sword...Orion"** Gumam naruto dengan nada itu langit tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan perlahan-lahan keluar bulatan cahaya dari langit menuju tempat naruto itu bulatan cahaya itu menghilang dan menyisakan sebuah pedang (Author Note:Maaf ganggu mau ngasih tau pedangnya itu mirip dengan Pedang Excalibur yang dipegang arthur tapi bedanya pada ukiran dan warnanya)bewarna putih silver dengan aura naruto memegangnya dan mengucapkan...

 **[Trace ON]**

'Sriingg...'

Kemudian Tubuh naruto bercahaya kecuali itu terlihat naruto sangat mirip dengan kesatria pada abad pertengahan tapi tanpa jubah yang diganti sayap berwarna biru(Sayap Tenshi tapi berwarna Biru).terlihat mata naruto yang awalnya biru Langit*?*menjadi Emas layaknya hewan Buas.

"Hoho... mulai sedikit serius ehh...?"Tanya Loki Dengan Sombongnya Dan jangan lupakan ketiga anjing Liar*?* yang selalu berada disisinya

"Let's Start The Game Just Only Start"Ujar Naruto dengan Nada Dingin Kemudian Maju Begitu pula Dengan Loki Dan Ketiga Anjingnya*?*.memang kalau dilihat sekilas dapat dipastikan naruto akan kalah tapi jika lebih teliti lagi maka terlihat perlahan-lahan mereka mulai kehabisan tenaga melawan naruto yang memiliki kemampuan dan refleks yang luar akan kekalahan yang sudah didepan mata lokipun mundur bersama ketiga anjing peliharaannya

"Hehh...lumayan Kali Jika Kita bertemu aku pastikan keadaannya akan berubah"ucap loki kemudian masuk kesebuah portal bersama keadaan sudah aman naruto pun melepas modenya kemudian pulang dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Ughh...Sial Sakit sekali kekuatanku belum sempurna walau sudah Puluhan Abad berlalu ya..."Ucap naruto sambil perlahan menutup naruto tidur muncul retakan dimensi tepat disamping tempat terlihatlah kedua perempuan berbeda jauh(Tinggi,Wajah,Rambut,Mata,Dlll)sedang menatap Naruto dengan keadaan Mereka adalah Ophis Dan Rose yang sudah memakai baju tidur(Untuk perempuan tentunya :V)

"Ini salahmu Ophis No Baka Kau memberikan misi yang terlalu taukan walau kekuatannya setara atau bahkan lebih dari kita tetap saja dia belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik"Ucap Rose geram dengan nada rendah agar tidak terdengar oleh naruto

"Grr...Mana Kutahu Baka-Red,Akukan Hanya menyuruhnya menjemput anggota baru Chaos Bridge Yang ada diluar kira semuanya akan berjalan lancar,tapi yah sudahlah itu sudah terjadi"ucap Ophis dengan akhiran menghela nafas lelah mendatapi 'Pangeran' mereka sedang dalam kondisi 'Kurang' dengan cepat melepas pakaian mereka sendiri(Jangan mikir mesum Dulu ya Minna ^^)kemudian tidur sambil memeluk naruto layaknya Guling mereka.

 **'At** **The Morning'**

'Kring...'

'kring...'

'kri...Clekek'

Pagi Telah Makhluk diduniapun mulai bangun dari mimpinya tak terkecuali juga membuka matanya tapi ada yang aneh...

'Ehh...are?Siapa Yang memelukku?dan juga sepertinya dari bau dan auranya aku kenal?Jangan-jagan'Batin naruto harus berhenti karena kedua orang(Wanita)Yang memelukknya telah bangun juga.

"Emnghh...Ohayo Naruto-kun?Daijobu Desu ka?"tanya Ophis yang masih setengah dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat ngantuk tapi bukan itu masalahnya tapi...

'Oh...Kami-sama Tabahkan Hambamu ini Yang menghadapi Ujian yang berwujud kenikamatan naruto junior tidak bangun'batin naruto dengan wajah ... sekarang giliran roselah yang bangun

"Enghh...Naruto-kun kenapa pucat?apakah masih sakit?"tanya Rose yang juga masih memasang wajah ngantuk

"Ti-tidak kok Rose-Chan,Tapi... Ke-kenapa kalian tidak berpakaian?"tanya Naruto

"Ohh...kami hanya ingin membantu menyembuhkanmu kok naruto-kun"jawab Ophis yang sudah bangun betulan

"Hmm... ya sudah aku mau mandi dulu"ucap naruto yang baru saja sampai didepan kamar mandi dia sudah merasakan dua orang itu sudah memeluknya dari 'itu'pun akhirnya naruto menyerah dan berbalik

"Hah... apa lagi ?"tanya naruto  
"Mau Kami Gosok punggungnya Naruto-kun?"Tawar Mereka berdua dengan wajah yang Yahh...kalian tau sendirilah

"Hm?Enggak...nanti bukan jadi mandi"ucap naruto kemudian meloloskan diri kekamar mandi untuk melakukan kegiatan paginya yang itu duo Goddes Dragon itu hanya menghela hafas kecewa

"Humpft...gagal lagi"ucap ophis

"tenanglah...kita masih punya kesempatan bukan?"ucap Rose dengan nada misterius

"Yah...kau benar Baka-red,Hehehe..."Balas Ophis dengan tawa apa yang mereka rencanakan tapi kita lihat lagi dia sudah memakai seragamnya dan berangkat kesekolah sementara sang Duo Goddes Dragon Itu pergi entah terlihat bahwa ada seseorang yang risih kemudian narutopun angkat bicara

"Hoi... siapapun kalian kalau mau menguntit orang jangan dengan aura yang kuat begitu"Ucap naruto dengan tiba-tiba latar berubah menjadi gelap

"Hoho... kami ketahuan dia lumayan George(bener gak?)"Ucap orang yang muncul di terlihat memakai pakaian orang china dan ada orang yang tidak kalah anehnya dengan orang yang tadi disebutkan

"Sepertinya begitu cao-cao"jawab george

"Hmm...bagaimana menurutmu Leonardo?"tanya Orang bernama Cao-cao

"Hmm...terserah kau saja"jawab Leonardo

"Siapa kalian?"tanya naruto

"Owh...perkenalkan kami adalah Anggota Golongan Pahlawan Dari Chaos Bridge"ucap Cao-cao memperkenalkan dirinya bersama kedua anggota lainnya yang ikut dengannya.

"hmm... pemegang para Longinus tingkat atas ya? hmm... pantas saja"gumam naruto menganalisa orang-orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kami tertarik untuk merekrutmu kedalam Organisasi kami Sang UnForgotten Heroes"ucap Cao-cao

"Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik dengan organisasi yang kalian sebutkan"ujar naruto dengan nada dingin

"Hmm... tak masalah jika kau tertarik untuk masuk maka tinggal ucapnya saja "Aku Setuju" maka kami akan dulu ya ayo Minna kita Pulang"ucap Cao-cao kemudian menghilang berasama anggotanya dan latarpun menjadi normal keadaan sudah normal narutopun memasang gestur normalnya kemudian pergi menuju akademi kuoh

"Hahh... medukasai demi masalah datang menghampiri aku terus"gumam naruto

"Bisa-bisa Rambutku Beruban deluan kalau begini" narutopun pergi menuju dikelas diapun menaruh tas kemudian melamun beberapa saat kemudian datanglah guru yang mengajar hari ini tapi ada yang berbeda yaitu...murid baru.

"Ekhmm... Baiklah Minna Kelas ini Kedatangan 2 Murid baru,baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian"ucap sang guru

"Umm... Watashi No Namae Nana Miriku,Salam kenal Minna"ucap gadis berutubuh loli sambil mundukkan badannya 90 derajat

"Watashi No Namae Rose Yushiki,Salam Kenal Minna"ucap gadis berambut merah sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nana

"Baiklah kalian duduklah dibelakang Namikaze-san,nah Namikaze-san mohon angkat tanganmu"ucap Sang guru dan naruto menurutinya tapi dengan wajah yang tertutup kedua gadis itu sampai ketempat duduk naruto mereka membisikkan sesuatu yaitu...

"Suprise Anata"Ucap mereka berdua kemudian duduk dibelakang tempat duduk naruto hanya membatu dengan wajah yang tertutup poni(dan jgn lupakan masker kayak kakashi Hatake Di naruto canon).dan pelajaranpun dimulai seperti biasa...

.

.

.

Saatnya istirahat terlihat banyak yang berkenalan dengan kedua murid baru kecuali naruto yang saat ini sudah diatap,setelah dirinya sampai muncul lagi duo Goddes Dragon Dibelakangnya yang terlihat terengah-engah karena mengejar naruto yang berlari keatap sekolah

"Hahh...hah...tungu naruto-kun"ujar nana atau bisa kita bilang Ophis

"Hah...hahh... ada apa naruto-kun?kamu kok lari dari kelas?"tanya Rose

"Kalian..."gumam naruto

'"Are?"'Mereka berdua mulai bingung

"Kenapa kalian..."Gumam naruto terputus lagi

"?"

"KENAPA KALIAN BISA MASUK KESINI HAHH..."dan keluarlah suara naruto dengan keras

"Owh... saja kamikan hebat"ucap ophis/nana dengan jawaban ngelantur

'Twich...'

Muncul Jalan perempatan buat Kutu*?* dirambut Naruto

"Itu bahkan bukan alasan aku minta Gaji lebih gara-gara kemarin"ucap naruto sementara Ophis/Nana hanya mengangguk

"Memang naruto-kun tidak mau kami sekolah?"tanya Naruto

"Hufft...bukannya begitu tapi apa yang akan mereka katakan jika suatu hari nanti mereka tau bahwa kalian ada disini?bagaimana dengan organisasimu?Bagaimana dengan Celah Dimensi?"tanya naruto bertubi-tubi sampai lupa bernafas

"Hmm...tenanglah lagipula kami sudah menekan aura naga kami sehingga kami hanya beraura manusia biasa"ucap rose

"Tapi Ophis kau bagaimana?"tanya naruto

"Hmm?Mudah saja nanti bisa kuatur"ucap ophis dengan nada santai

"Hahh... terserah kalian saja"dan akhirnya narutopun menyerah

"'Yey'"

"Kalau begitu ayo makan"Ucap Rose dengan semangat

"Hahh baiklah/Umm...ayo"ucap mereka merekapun makan dengan disisi lain...Tepatnya Di Klub Penelitian Hal-hal gaib

"Sudah Kubilang aku tidak mau Raiser...Aku akan menikah tapi tidak dengan perjodohan konyol ini"ucap rias yang terlihat marah pria pirang berwajah tua itu tidak menyerah

"Hmm...tidak bisa Rias karena Jumlah Iblis PureBlood Sekarang sedang langkah"ucap Raiser

"Aku tidak peduli"ucap Rias dengan dinginnya

"Cihh...aku akan membawamu kembali Keunderworld untuk menikahimu sekalipun aku harus membakar seluruh budak lemahmu itu"ucap Raiser keadaannya semakin tidak enak akhirnya Grayfiapun angkat bicara

"Cukup Raiser-sama,Rias -Sama sudah mengetahui ini makanya Lucifer-sama menyarankan untuk melakukan Ranting Game untuk menentukannya"Ucap Grayfia

"Hahaha...aku sudah bermain Ranting game Berkali-kali sementara kalian bahkan belum sama kalian bisa hmm?"ucap raiser Dengan nada mengejek

"Cihh...Teme,Lihat saja nanti"Ucap Issei Dengan geram karena merasa direndahkan dan dihina secara tidak langsung

"hahaha...seminggu lagi sayang dan kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya"ucap raiser sambil memegang dagu rias tapi ditepis dengan kasar

"Cih...Jangan harap"ujar rias dengan tatapan tajam kearah Raiser

"Ayo kembali minna"ucap raiser kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir yang disiapkan Queennya

"Saya juga permisi Oujo-sama"ucap Grayfia yang juga menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir tapi bewarna merah dengan lambang gremory

"Hah...minna kita akan latihan di Villa milik gremory besok"ucap Rias tapi Issei dan asia terlihat bingung

"Emm... tapi Bagaimana dengan Sekolah kita Buchou?"Tanya Iseei

"Tenang saja nanti aku akan meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan klub sebagai alibi"ucap rias.

Sebentar lagi Kejadian yang menarik akan terjadi...apakah itu saksikan aja...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Yoo... ?Oh...dan sepertinya naruto akan menunjukkan kekuatan lainnya jalan ceritanya mungkin mainstream tapi bakal dibuat sedikit varian biar kekuatan naruto tadi terinspirasi dari Anime Champione tapi saya campur dengan Date A Life makanya jadi ada kesalahan saya benar-benar minta maaf,and The Last Selamat Berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan dan Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **ToBe,Log-Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **ToBe,Log-In**

 **Oh...hai minna tak terasa saya kemarin dah nulis 2, sungguh pencapaian lho...soalnya 2 chapter kemarin cuma 1k jadi chap kemarin itu agak langsung aja baca dan untuk kekuatan naruto harap jangan marah ya nanti klo gk kepilih ^^.Don't Like Don't Read My Fic,If You Still Read It I Just Say"Review If In this Fic Have A Wrong Word"#Sok Inggir Lu ToBe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:You Know Who Right?If You Don't I don't Know To ^^**

 **Author:Mybe Me ToBe**

 **Genre:Yang pasti Adventure,Familiy,Friendship,sedikit romace,dan mungkin itu aja**

 **Warning:ada yang review Bahwa Fic ini Delete aja,Saya bakal delete tapi lu yang lanjutin mau?,**

 **Banyak adegan yang udah ada di Fic lain jadi bisa membosankan,**

 **Jagan harap Bagus,**

 **Bagi yang pingin baca tapi matanya kurang sehat pake kacamata,**

 **Gak Suka Mending Review Alasanmu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoaam..." itulah yang ada dipikiran pria berambut pirang yang menjadi pemeran utama dari fic aneh ini# saat ini sedang belajar lebih tepatnyasih lagi bersemedi disebuah air terjun tersembunyi dihutan dekat kota ...bagaimana lagi kekuatannya akhir-akhir ini lagi sulit dikendalikan(Liar maksudnya :V)yahh...bagaimana tidak padahal kemarin dia lagi latihan ingin buat rasenshuriken versi kekuatan barunya eh...yang jadi malah ketoprak(Sungguh hebat :V).karena hal itulah dia saat ini sedang berlatih Power Control agar lebih mudah mengendalikan kekuatannya nanti.

"hmm...Entah kenapa aku marasa ada yang sedang merindukanku"gumam naruto sambil terus bersemedi.

sementara itu ditempat lain...

"Hyahh..." 'Bruaghh...boom'

"Hahh...hahh... tidak kusangka memakai **Explotion** saja harus memakai **Boost** sampai lima kali"ucap Issei

"Yahh...walau begitu setidaknya teknik ini sudah lebih kuat dari pada saat menyelamatkan Asia dulu"gumam issei dengan nada sedikit bergetar pada bagian akhir kalimat

"Is-issei-san ini minumlah...sa-saya lihat issei-san lelah jadi saya bawakan "ucap asia dengan malu-malu menyerahkan minuman kepada issei(Jadi Pengen#Inget Puasa :V)

"Uowooh...Arigato Asia-chan,kau tau saja aku lagi haus"ucap issei sambil menerima botol minuman itu dengan senang dan yang dipuji makin merahlah wajahnya.

"Umm...Issei-san apakah kita tidak minta dilatih bantuan naruto-san saja?"tanya Asia

"Hm?Huftt...Aku sebenarnya ingin sih tapi Aku juga tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada naruto-san,karena dia berkata"Issei Aku tidak bisa membantumu terus-menerus jadi berlatihlah jika ada kesempatan"karena itu aku juga tidak ingin kalau kita nanti kalah karena ini menyangkut masa depan Buchou"ucap issei dengan nada yang jarang dipakainya yaitu nada Yang bijak(Entah kenapa tobe merasa aneh nulis ginian apalagi untuk issei -_-')

"Hei kalian jagan duduk saja...ayo lanjutkan latihannya kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai saja karena waktunya semakin sedikit"ucap rias yang entah dari mana muncul didepan mereka

"Uwahh...Buchou kau mengagetkan kami saja"ucap issei yang sudah terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya sementara asia masih shock

"sudahlah cepat sana lanjutkan latihannya"ucap rias

"'Ha'i'"ucap mereka berdua lalu pergi

"Hufft...seandainya 'Dia' tau perasaanku apa dia akan menerimanya?atau menolaknya?Tidak-tidak jangan memikirkan itu sekarang rias"gumamnya kemudian pergi latihan lagi.

.

Balik ketempat naruto

.

"Hoamm...Dragonoid enaknya kita ngapain yah...?"tanya naruto kepada emm...familiar/pet?entahlah yang pasti dia adalah naga kecil sekuruan dengan mainan miniatur.(Hmm...Klo dulu waktu kecil pernah nonton bakugan apalagi episode terakhir pasti tau siapa itu dragonoid)

"Entahlah hanya mengikuti apa yang akan kau lakukan saja"ucap naga kecil itu

"Ohh... aku tau"ucap naruto tiba-tiba duduk dengan lampu bioskop yang menyenteri kepalanya

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan naruto-sama?"Tanya Drago

"Hehehe...gimana kalau kita bakar saja Kutub utara dan selatan pasti seru"ucap naruto dengan ide super duper Gila bin Gaje

"Hm...bisasih tapi bukannya itu sama saja mempercepat akhir dunia naruto-sama,ingat itu dosa lho"ucap drago yang mirip dengan penceramah

"Hufft...terus apa?Bekukan Afrika supaya mereka gk kepanasan?"saran naruto yang sepertinya makin koslet otaknya

"Asataga...gimana begini saja naruto-sama"ucap dragonoid berbisik kearah hidung ehh... maksudnya Telinga

"Uowhh...Kau sungguh Genius Drago"ucap naruto dengan wajah berbinar sementara drago hanya tersenyum senang

"hahaha...tentu saja,bagaimana setuju?"tanya drago dan Narutopun mengangguk

"Umm...tentu saja rencana geniusmu itu harus dilakasanakan hehe..."ucap naruto dikhiri dengan tawa misterius yang diikuti oleh drago.

.

hahh... pindah scene lagi...

.

Saat ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh iblis diunderworld,banyak acara tv diunderworld yang menayangkan secara live acara bergengsi ini,dan acara itu adalah...Ranting game antara pewaris keluarga Phoenix/Phenex melawan pewaris Keluarga Gremory,yaitu...Raiser Dan Rias..terlihat mereka adu strategi,kekuatan,kepintaran,kecepatan,dan juga err...kemesuman?yap...issei mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya yaitu... **[** **Dress Break]** kepada Parrage Biak Rook dan Kuda dari Raiser yang tentu saja memalukan...tapi pada akhirnya raiserpun akhirnya menang melawan bidak gremory yang tersisa dengan cara curang yaitu dengan cara menggunakan **_Phoenix Tears_**.saat ini pertandingan berakhir terlihat rias yang sedang sedih begitu pula para itu Grayfia selaku wasit kini sedang berada ditempat rias.

"Rias Oujo-sama Besok malam harap bersiap dan jangan dulu pulang kedunia tengah(dunianya kita manusia)dahulu karena acara pertunangannya dilaksanakan besok malam"ucap grayfia sementara rias hanya mengangguk sambil berumam "Ha'i" grayfiapun pergi ketempat Para maou yang sedang menonton pertandingan tadi.

"Jadi...bagaimana ini Lucifer-sama?"tanya Grayfia sambil menghadap Maou Lucifer sekarang a.k.a Sirzech gremory kakak kandung sekaligus kakak pertama rias

"Hmm...mau bagaimana lagi sepertinya kita harus menghubungi 'Dia' "ucap Sirzech dengan nada -olah yang terjadi sudah diperhitungkan sebelumnya

" 'Dia' siapa Lucifer-sama?"tanya Grayfia Sirzech hanya menyeringai iblis(Emang iblis author)

"Hmm...tentu saja 'Dia' Sang Pemegang Takdir 3 Dunia Saat ini"jawab sirzech

"Jangan bilang kalau 'Dia' adalah..."ucap Grayfia terputus karena sirzech sudah menjawab deluan

"Yapp...Dialah...Satu-satunya Manusia yang dijuluki **Half Kami** (Tuhan dengan dewa itu beda lho)dia adalah...

.

.

.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"** ucap Sirzech sambil tetap menyeringai,sementara grayfia hanya bisa mendoakan semoga pewaris phoenix saat ini bisa bertahan nanti saat hari H telah tiba.

.

Pindah ke naruto lagi

.

"Khu...khu...khu... sungguh indah Ne Drago"ucap Naruto sambil melirik naga peliharannya/familiarnya itu dengan ukuran aslinya yaitu sebesar gunung himalaya(bayangin ajatuh gedenya).

"Yahh...kau benar naruto-sama"ucap drago sambil ikut menyeringai senang dengan hasil itu? mari ini mereka sedang berada disalah satu dimensi lebih tepatnya dimensi One Piece yapp... mereka saat ini sedang gila-gilaan setelah bersusah payah minta izin sama Great Red yang menangkap basah mereka saat baru membuka robekan dimensi di One Piece saat ini sedang menghambur Sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni sampai tenggelam gara-gara sangking konsletnya otak dua mahkluk Gaje ini.

"yosshh...dengan begini aku sedikit puas walau monster yang menjaga pulau itu bahkan tidak membuatku memakai kekuatan lebih dari 3%"ucap naruto sementara drago hanya menghembuskan nafas ...mereka saat sedang bakar-bakar pulau mereka bertemu dengan monster aneh bin gaje yang menurut naruto tak lebih dari tai berlangsung sedikit seru karena monster itu memiliki regenerasi mirip phoenix walau bentuknya bukan burung tapi lebih seperti Manticore(Didragon nest tapi yang lvl 90).setelah mengalahkan(membunuh)monster itu merekapun akhirnya puas dengan menenggelamkan pulau itu kemudia pulang,tidak lupa drago berubah lagi jadi kecil.

"Hah... lain kali aku ingin lagi mengunjungi dia sangat hebat,bahkan dragopun terlempar ratusan meter saat dipukul agak serius oleh sensei(Waktu serangan terakhirnya Saitama saat lawan si mata satu bernama "Pukulan agak serius").yoshh lain kali aku akan belajar lagi agar bisa sekuat pukulan sensei"ucap naruto sambil bernostalgia saat terdampar di tempat aneh dan bertemu dengan orang yang disebut 'pahlawan' tapi tak lebih dari manusia biasa kecuali sensei dan para rank tinggi.

"Hufft...berhentilah mengoceh dan cepat tidur Naruto-sama karena besok sudah hari senin"ucap drago kemudian menutup naruto hanya menurut karena memang sudah jam 12 malam(efek perpidahan dimensi yaitu waktu didemensi satu dengan yang lain itu beda)

"Hahh...Yahh Oyasumi Drago"ucap naruto kemudian menutup mata

'kring...'

'kring...'

'kri-cklek'

"Hoamm...Ohayo Drago"ucap naruto setengah sadar sambil menggoyangkan badan kecil drago,sementara merasa terganggu dragopun menggeram sedikit kemudian menguap tanda mulai bangkit dari tidur

"Hmm...Ohayo Naruto-sama"ucap drago

"Hmm...kita makan apa hari yah enaknya?"Tanya naruto

"Hufft... biasa juga ramen cup"ucap drago sambil besidekap dada

"Hmm...tapi makan ramen terus-terusan juga bosan drago"ucap naruto

"Hufft...bagaimana kalau daging panggang(bukan steak karena bumbunya beda :V)"saran drago

"Hahh...baiklah kali ini aku makan makanan kesukaanmu saja"ucap naruto pasrah dengan narutopun mandi,pakai baju sekolah,lalu memakai apron,kemudian memasak,setelah itu makan,dan terakhir pamit pergi sekolah

"Nahh... kalau begitu aku pergi kesekolah dulu Jaa Ne Drago"ucap naruto

"Hmm...hati-hati dijalan naruto-sama"ucap drago

saat diperjalanan akhirnya dirinya(naruto)pun bertemu juga dengan tetangganya yaitu issei,rias,dan asia

"Ohh...kalian sudah selesai kegiatan aneh kalian Issei,Rias,Asia"ucap naruto sambil sedikit berbohong padahal dia tau hal itu karena dia banyak klon yang dia sebarkan keseluruh tiga dunia yang setiap bulannya akan hilang

"Ohh... Ohayo naruto-san,yahh...kami sudah selesai kegiatan klubnya"ucap issei sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala (mungkin kutuan kali#Ditampar uang THR)

"Ayo pergi bersama naruto-san"ajak asia

"yahh...baiklah ayo"ucap merekapun akhirnya sampai disekolah

"nahh...sampai disini dulu yah Jaa Ne"ucap mereka yang akhirnya berpisah tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh

'Drrtt...drtt...tit'

"Moshi-moshi dengan naruto disini"ucap naruto yang sudah mengangkat panggilan teleponnya

" _Ohh...Ohayo Naruto-san_ "Ucap orang seberang

"Ohh...ohayo dengan siapa ya?"tanya naruto sopan

" _Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku adalah Lucifer_ "ucap orang yang menelpon

"Hahh...baiklah-baiklah kau menang ada apa kau menelpon Hm Sirzech?"tanya naruto dengan wajah datarnya

" _Ohh...kau tau bukan bahwa rias akan menikah?_ "ucap orang yang menelpon yang ternyata sirzech

"yahh...dan kau ingin aku mengacaukan atau bisa dibilang menyelamatkan dia bukan?"ucap naruto

" _Tepat sekali,jadi Mohon bantuanmu yah... **Yami**_ "ucap Sirzech kemudian menutup naruto hanya menyeringai dibalik topengnya

"Ini akan menarik"gumam naruto

 **'Skip(my first Skip ^^)'**

saat ini naruto sedang ...bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya setelah ribuan tahun bahkan kostum yang dipakainya hanya diingat oleh beberapa orang saja sangking lamanya tidak berupa baju pendek dan juga celana bewarna hitam yang ditutupi oleh jubah berhoddie sewarna dengan keduanya sepatu mirip seperti sepatu yang dipakai oleh bos-bos di perusahaan jangan lupakan juga gas mask bewarna hitam juga dan tentunya jangan lupakan bahwa mata yang sudah bewarna merah darah dan kedua pedang kembar(pikirkan aja pedang kembar yang kalian suka)

"Hufft...sepertinya aku memang harus membangkitkan nama kostum ini sekali lagi"gumam drago bingung karena biasanya hanya saat ada panggilan khusus saja dia memakai pakaiannya yang membuatnya dijuluki **Yami** oleh seluruh mitologi karena kemampuan assasin yang dimilikinya bahkan sudah melebihi batas tidak normal.

"Memang kau mau kemana?"tanya drago sementara naruto hanya eye's smiling

"Hehh...tentu saja ada sekian lama aku tidak melakukan kegiatan ini akhirnya ada panggilan juga"ucap naruto dengan awalan menghela nafas sehingga gas masknya mengheluarkan asap.

"Hmm...bersenang-senanglah dengan panggilan kali jangan keluar dari misi"ucap drago mengingatkan sementara naruto hanya menangguk kemudian melempar sesuatu semacam kertas sihir kemudian masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir yang muncul didepannya

.

Tempat pertunangan RaiserdanRias di Underworld

.

yang menggambarkan suasana digedung mewah nan megah dan tentunya acara yang elit ini,atau lebih tepatnya malam ini seluruh underworld sedang berbahagia karena adik dari maou lucifer saat ini akan bertunangan dengan pewaris clan Phoenix.

"Baiklah para tamu undangan sudah saatnya kita sampai diacara utama,yaitu Pertunangan antara Rias Gremory dengan Raiser beri tepuk tangan yang meriah"ucap sang MC/pembawa acara yang merupakan iblis juga

'Prok...prok...prok...'

'tap...tap...tap...'

rias dan raiserpun terlihat dengan mesranya berjalan kedepan yang tentu saja membuat para jones iri setengah ...walaupun rias terlihat tidak bahagia tapi tetap saja acara dilanjutkan sampai muncul lingkaran berwarna hitam gelap muncul dipintu masuk

"Maaf Apa aku terlambat?"tanya naruto dengan santainya

"Grr...siapa kau Hahh?"tanya raiser dengan jengkelnya

"Saya utusan anda telah melakukan kecurangan kemarin maka saya disuruh lucifer-sama untuk melawan anda satu lawan satu"ucap naruto dengan datarnya

"Hehh...aku akan mengalahkanmu tidak lebih dari 5 menit"ucap grayfia yang sudah diberi tahu hal ini memindahkan Naruto dan raiser menuju arena pertandigan

"Hehh...sebelum mati bolehkah aku tau namamu manusia lemah?"tanya raiser

" boleh memanggilku yami,Raiser-san"ucap naruto dengan nada datar

"Hehh...kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk terbakar yami-san"ucap raiser kemudian mengeluarkan api dalam jumlah gila kearah naruto hanya merentangkan tangannya kemudian hal aneh terjadi...api itu terbelah saat akan mengenai naruto,jadi api itu hanya lewat samping naruto saja.

"Lumayan juga kau manusia tapi ini belum berakhir"ucap raiser kemudian terbang dan memukul naruto dengan cepat tapi dengan mudah ditahan naruto,kemudian narutopun mengcounternya dengan memukul balik wajah raiser yang tangannya masih ditahan sehingga terkena telak

'Buaghh...'

"Cuih...lumayan manusia tapi ini baru saja dimulai"ucap raiser yang sudah beregenerasi kemudian menyerang naruto dengan membabi buta begitu pula naruto yang menahan dan mengcounter serangan jual beli serangan dimana tubuh mereka berdua dipenuhi memar dan juga darah karena pukulan itu

"Hmm...berakhir sudah kau manusia"ucap raiser sombong karena regenerasinya kembali naruto tidak

"Hehh...yah begitulah tapi...ITU UNTUKMU"ucap naruto yang kemudian mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya yaitu ...es,dimana seluruh arena pertarungan beku karena aura raiserpun juga kena tapi hanya sementara karena sihir apinya mencairkan es disekitar tubuhnya

"Hehh...sepertinya aku meremehkanmu Manusia tapi tetap saja kau yang akan kalah"ucap raiser sombong karena merasa lebih unggul dari naruto

"hehh...Kalau begitu Muncullah Sang Bintang **Orion** "ucap naruto kemudian tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dari atas yang meluncur kebawah tepat didepan naruto kemdian terlihatlah pedang Bewarna Silver dengan aura yang menari-nari disekelilingnya

"The Fight Just Only Begun"ucap naruto kemudian meluncur cepat menebas raiser membuat regenerasinya melambat karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari naruto

"Ughh...sialan kau manusia rendahan"ucap raiser yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan api kemudian menyerang naruto kembali dengan membabi buta tapi ditahan oleh pedang kini kondisi terbalik raiser kini terluka tapi naruto sama sekali tidak terluka

"Hmm...berakhir sudah **Infinite Freeze** "ucap naruto sambil menancapkan pedangnya keperut raiser yang tentu membuat raiser mengerang sakit kemudian akhirnya tertutup oleh Es yang kemudian jadilah **Ice Man** ^^.

" _Raiser-sama tidak dapat bertarung lagi,pemenangnya adalah Yami-sama_ "ucap Grayfia yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan naruto kembali ketempat awal dia berdiri tadi.

"Haha...Selamat atas kemenanganmu Yami-san"ucap naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu naruto sementara naruto hanya menatap bosan sirzech

"Hm...sama-sama masih banyak tugas lain jadi saya pamit undur diri Jaa ne"ucap naruto membuka celah dimensi kemudian Pulang

"Ehh...siapa dia Onii-sama?"tanya rias bingung

"Hmm nanti juga kau tau sendiri sekarang karena acaranya batal ganti baju lalu cepat pulang kedunia tengah lalu tidur"perintah sirzech dibalas anggukan rias walau dia masih penasaran dengan orang yang benama yami itu

'Hufftt...semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi yami-san'batin rias yang tidak sadar bahwa setiap hari dia bertemu dengan Orang bernama Yami itu

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hmm...salam minna gimana karena ini lagi updet kilat jadi mohon maaf yaah kalau jelek dan kekuatan naruto disini sudah diungkap jadi tebak sendiri kekuatan lainnya dichap-chap ToBe ini keterangan naruto yang it Thout:**

 **.Name:Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

 **.Age:More That One Thousan Years**

 **.Weight:Tergantung dia lagi niat makan ato gk (50,60kg)**

 **.Julukan:Yami,?,?,?**

 **Skill:Ice,?,?,?**

 **Job/Julukan:Swordmaster,Yami,Son Of Miracle,?,?**

 **Pair:Rias(Baru calon),Ophis,Rose(Perwujudan Great Red**

 **Keluarga:Gk ada alias udah Meninggal semua**

 **Ok itu aja dlu moga nanti setelah lebaran saya masih bisa updet lagi amin...dah minna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBe,Log-Out**


End file.
